fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajeel Raml
|previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation=Shield of Spriggan |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Sand Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Azeal Lamur (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 4 Appearance Azeal is a dark-skinned, muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. In lieu of a traditional shirt, Azeal wears a thin cloth tied around his neck and upper torso leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed. He wears large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with an upper portion that's lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each of his biceps. He completes this outfit with light-colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Upon Zeref's return to his palace in Vistarion, Azeal and Dimaria Yesta appear and are chastised by Invel for the casual way they address the emperor. Zeref, however, is unconcerned and when he mentions the Dragon King Festival, Azeal is very excited about the prospect of engaging in a fight. At that moment, Yajeel appears bringing Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref, and Azeal, Invel, August, and Dimaria leave upon his request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-9 Shortly after, when Makarov tries to flee the empire, Azeal intercepts him and his comrades, telling the that the land told him his targets' location. Makarov immediately gives the order to retreat, and Erza Scarlet tries to distract Azeal by throwing a barrage of swords at him. When the group gets into a Magical Vehicle and try to escape, Azeal pursues them riding on top of an enormous sand golem. Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia climb onto the vehicle's roof and try to stall him. When Gray disintegrates Azeal's sand golem by turning it into ice, Lucy equips her Sagittarius Star Dress and shoots down the rest of his sand minions with her Star Shot. Impressed by his opponents' skills, Azeal then traps the entire vehicle in quicksand, forcing the occupants out of the vehicle. As Azeal gleefully watches the Fairy Tail Mages flounder in the sand, he boasts that nobody has escaped this spell before and that Ishgar would soon belong to the Alvarez Empire. However, his joy is soon transformed into astonishment as Natsu Dragneel evaporates the sand, allowing his friends to escape and face the Desert King. Natsu then claims that the fairies will protect Ishgar as he punches an astounded Azeal in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 7-28 Magic and Abilities Sand Magic: Azeal is a very adept user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively: so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with the sand; as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He also seems to be capable of turning objects into sand, as he was able to turn the swords thrown at him by Erza into sand when they struck him. *'Ant Lion Pit:' Azeal can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell. *'Sand Golem': Using his Magic, Azeal can create a giant golem out of hardened sand, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber. *'Sand Monsters': By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Azeal can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. *'Sand Body:' Azeal is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it. (Unnamed) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members